Dragon Ball Z Lip Synced
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: All Dragon Ball Z fav lip syncing varieties of songs. Please subscribe for recommended songs for your favorite DBZ characters to lip synce.
1. Work From Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z and the original lyrics of Work From Home. -AymNaruGeta**

Dragon Ball Z Lip Sync: Work From Home

Lip Synced by Goku (Camila), Vegeta (Normani), Q.S. (Ally), Piccolo (Dinah), Whis (Lauren), and Beerus (Ty Dolla $ign)

 _[First Verse]_

 _Goku: I ain't worried 'bout nothin'_

 _I ain't wearin' na nada_

 _I'm sittin' pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta_

 _Put in them hours, I'mma make it hotter_

 _I'm sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _Vegeta: I know you're always on the night shift_

 _But I can't stand these nights alone_

 _And I don't need no explanation_

 _'Cause baby, you're the boss at home_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Whis: You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _We can work from home, oh-oh, oh-oh_

 _We can work from home, oh-oh, oh-oh_

 _[Second Verse]_

 _Q.S.: Let's put it into motion_

 _I'mma give you a promotion_

 _I'll make it feel like a vacay, turn the bed into an ocean_

 _We don't need nobody, I just need your body_

 _Nothin' but sheets in between us, ain't no getting off early_

 _Vegeta: (Sheets in between us, ain't no getting off early)_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _Piccolo: I know you're always on the night shift_

 _But I can't stand these nights alone_

 _And I don't need no explanation_

 _'Cause baby, you're the boss at home_

 _Goku: (You're the boss at home)_

 _(No, no…)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Piccolo/Q.S./Whis: You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _We can work from home, oh-oh, oh-oh_

 _We can work from home, oh-oh, oh-oh_

 _[Third Verse]_

 _Beerus: Oh, yeah_

 _Girl, go to work for me_

 _Can you make it clap, no hands for me?_

 _Take it to the ground, pick it up for me_

 _Look back at it all over me_

 _Put in work like my timesheet_

 _She ride it like a '63_

 _I'mma buy her no Celine_

 _Let her ride in a foreign with me_

 _Oh, she the bae, I'm her boo_

 _And she down to break the rules_

 _Ride or die, she gon' go_

 _I'm won't judge, she finesse_

 _I pipe up, she take that_

 _Putting overtime on your body_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Vegeta/Piccolo/Q.S./Whis: You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _Goku: (You don't gotta go to work, no)_

 _Vegeta/Piccolo/Q.S./Whis: But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _Goku: (Ohh...oh, yeah…)_

 _Vegeta/Piccolo/Q.S./Whis: You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _Goku: (Do the work, do the work, yeah, yeah)_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Piccolo/Q.S./Whis: We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh_

 _We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh_

 _[Outro]_

 _Goku: Yeah, we can work from home_

 _Yeah, we can work from home_

 _Yeah_


	2. Shout Out To My Ex

**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z and the original lyrics of Shout Out To My Ex. -SSGSS Aym**

Dragon Ball Z Lip Sync: Shout Out to My Ex

Covered by Piccolo (Perrie), Goku (Jade), Vegeta (Jesy), and Gohan/Great Saiyanman-the hat and the sunglasses (Leigh-Anne)

 _[First Verse]_

 _Piccolo: This is a shout out to my ex_

 _Heard he in love with some other chick_

 _Yeah, yeah, that hurt me, I'll admit_

 _Forget that boy, I'm over it_

 _I hope she gettin' better sex_

 _Hope she ain't fakin' it like I did, babe_

 _Took four long years to call it quits_

 _Forget that boy, I'm over it_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _Goku: Guess I should say thank you_

 _For the "hate yous" and the tattoos_

 _Oh baby, I'm cool by the way_

 _Ain't sure I loved you anyway_

 _Go 'head, babe, I'ma live my life, my_ _life, yeah_

 _[Chorus]_

 _All: Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_

 _You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

 _Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_

 _Well, I, I'm all the way up_

 _I swear you'll never bring me down_

 _Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_

 _You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

 _Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_

 _Well, I'm, I'm all the way up_

 _I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down_

 _[Second Verse]_

 _Vegeta: Oh, I deleted all your pics_

 _Then blocked your number from my phone, mm_

 _Yeah, yeah, you took all you could get_

 _But you ain't getting this love no more_

 _Goku/Piccolo/Gohan: (Oh)_

 _Vegeta: 'Cause now I'm living so legit_

 _Piccolo (in normal voice): (So legit)_

 _Vegeta: Even though you broke my heart in two, baby_

 _But I snapped right back, I'm so brand new, baby_

 _Piccolo: (I'm so brand new)_

 _Vegeta: Boy, read my lips, I'm over you, over you, uh_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _Gohan: Guess I should say thank you_

 _For the "hate yous" and the tattoos_

 _Oh baby, I'm cool by the way_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Piccolo: (Ooh)_

 _Gohan: Ain't sure I loved you anyway_

 _Go 'head, babe, I'ma live my life, my life, yeah_

 _[Chorus]_

 _All: Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_

 _You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

 _Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_

 _Well, I'm, I'm all the way up_

 _I swear you'll never bring me down_

 _Piccolo: (I swear you'll never bring me down)_

 _All: Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_

 _Piccolo: (You're really quite the man)_

 _All: You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

 _Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_

 _Well, I'm, I'm all the way up_

 _I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down_

 _You'll never bring me down_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Gohan: Ooh..._

 _Piccolo: You'll never bring me down_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Gohan: Ooh..._

 _Piccolo: Ooh, yeah_

 _[Bridge]_

 _Piccolo: Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_

 _You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

 _Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_

 _Well, I'm all the way up_

 _I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Gohan: (Down)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _All: Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_

 _Goku: (You're quite the man)_

 _All: You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

 _Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_

 _Gohan/Vegeta/Piccolo: Well, I'm, I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never bring me down_

 _Goku: (You'll never bring me down)_

 _Gohan/Vegeta/Piccolo: Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_

 _Goku: (Ohh)_

 _All: You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

 _Gohan/Vegeta/Piccolo: Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_

 _Goku: (Won't you just look at me now)_

 _All: Well, I'm, I'm all the way up_

 _I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down_

 _All: (vocalizing)_

 _[Outro]_

 _Vegeta: Yeah, oh, oh na na_

 _You'll never bring me down_


End file.
